


Big Dreams

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness, outdoor movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Imagine Your OTP: "Imagine your OTP going to a movie they’ve been looking forward to for a long time…but ten minutes in, Person A falls asleep on Person B’s shoulder."</p><p>Jim's excited for a new movie, but falls asleep when Spock takes him to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and never posted it for some reason. Oh well, here it is! Enjoy!

“TODAY’S THE DAY!” Jim shouted, waving the tickets that stuck out from his fingers.

“Christ, Jim, calm yourself,” McCoy replied as he looked up from his PADD.

“Sorry, Bones, no can do.  It’s finally here!”

“What’s here?”

“The new Dreamscape movie!”

“Jim, those things are for teenagers.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jim said, shaking his head.  “They’re freaking awesome and Spock’s taking me to that drive-in holo theater in Hayes Valley.”

“I can’t believe he’s suffering through that.”

“I believe the appropriate response is ‘believe it.’"

"Hey, Spock!” Jim greeted.  “You ready for the most epic night in the history of nights?”

“While I disagree with your assessment on the ‘epicness’ of tonight, I am ready.”

Jim grinned.  “Bye, Bones!”  McCoy only hummed in response.

\-----------

“I’m so excited, Spock!  I’ll get the popcorn and the soda, OK?  I don’t wanna miss one preview!”  Spock could only nod as Jim practically bounced to the old-fashioned concession stand.

The theater was less of a drive-in and more of a “leave your hovercar in the parking lot and sit on the grass” type of thing, but that didn’t matter.  Spock had put a comforter on the ground and wrapped a blanket around himself, saving the other for Jim, who returned just as the first preview was starting.

Spock caught Jim’s yawn out of the corner of his eye and thought nothing of it.  Humans often yawned even when they weren’t tired or bored.  However, Spock suspected something was amiss when Jim yawned another three times in five minutes.

The movie began with an intense action sequence, and Spock thought that it would be enough to rouse Jim.  He had been talking about the new Dreamscape for an entire year---ever since he found out there was going to be a new one.  But Spock could see Jim’s eyelids starting to droop, only to be quickly forced back open again.  Eventually it was a losing battle, and a little more than ten minutes into the movie, Jim fell asleep with his head on Spock’s shoulder.

At first, Spock tried waking him up, whispering to him and nudging him.  But every time Jim awoke, he dropped off to sleep again in the next instant.  

“Jim,” Spock said louder once the movie was over.  “Jim, wake up.  It’s time to go home.”

“Huh?” Jim asked, his head slipping off Spock’s shoulder as the latter stood and collected his blanket.  “What?  It’s over?  Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked, annoyed.

“I tried to wake you several times, but you kept falling back to sleep.”  Jim looked like he was about to cry.  “It is quite alright, _ashayam_.  We can come again tomorrow.”

Jim seemed pacified by that as they made their way to their vehicle.  “I can’t _believe_ I slept through it!” he whined.  “We can’t tell Bones, OK?”

Spock nodded.  “Perhaps then it would be better if you handled the conversation with Dr. McCoy.”

“Sure.”

\-----------

“So, how was it?” McCoy asked the next morning over breakfast.

“It was good.  It was _so_ good, in fact, that we’re going again tonight,” Jim answered, proud of himself for thinking of an excuse as to why he and Spock would be returning to the theater again.

“You are somethin’ else, Jim Kirk.”

 

 


End file.
